A Little Taste of Sin
by SilverTongueCherry
Summary: Rosalie and Renesmee spend a little time together. Aunt/Niece lime oneshot


**Disclaimer: The characters in the following fanfiction do not belong to me. I don't know why I'm telling you this. You obviously already know what site you're on.**

**Warning: If you don't dig F/F lemons, incest, or even my writing, remember that you can also click the back button. If you end up liking this however, leave a comment and let me know!**

* * *

><p>"Rosalie," Renesmee murmured breathlessly, gently chewing her bottom lip until it plumped up red. "I don't know if we should be doing this. We. . . We're family."<p>

The flaxen-haired beauty rested an index finger over her niece's soft, raspberry-pink lips as her nude body hovered tauntingly over Renesmee's. She placed a tender kiss on the ticklish spot of the young girl's clavicle, drowning in the delicious scent of pomegranate and french vanilla.

"That's what makes sin so arousing, sweetheart," Rosalie whispered back, wrapping her long legs tightly around Renesmee's lower torso, straddling her. "You know I wouldn't trust anyone with this experience. Not Alice or your mother, just you, but then again, we've always been uniquely close."

Although, not sexually—until now, that is.

The teenage half-human half-vampire gave a singular nod, feeling every bone in her body tremble violently in tortuous anticipation. Her aunt looked so beautiful, with her marble skin glowing in the porcelain moonlight and golden locks lying perfectly on those pink aureolae, the buds already pebbled.

Nessie was thankful that the rest of the Cullens were currently preoccupied with nocturnal hunting, leaving the two alone for a secret night. What would happen on this night was forbidden, and both women swore a word of the affair would never be uttered to another being, but Rosalie was right. The touch of another female's, let alone her godmother's, on her skin was moral crime, and that fact alone made the thought all the more erotic.

"Thank you, Renesmee, for tonight. I've wondered for so long about what it would be like to make love to a woman, but I've never once acted on it," Rosalie said, cupping the girl's cheek blushing fiery red. The color wandered all the way down to Nessie's core, a feature that Rosalie couldn't help but find intriguingly sexy. "You're my best friend, and I desperately want you to become my lover as well."

Nessie's heart became frantic at her aunt's gentle caress, feeling her exposed skin go ablaze, wanting more of Rosalie—_needing_ more of Rosalie. "Anything for you, Rose. Just please. . ."

A smug smirk found its way to Rosalie's scarlet lips. "I know, Renesmee, your body aches for mine just as much, and I'm honored that you chose me to be the first one to be this intimate with you.

Rosalie leaned down slowly, pressing her body close to Nessie's, seeking their first kiss. It started out innocent, just two sets of mouths molding together as one—an incredible occurrence that caused the inexperienced hybrid's stomach to flip in joy—until Rosalie's tongue lightly flicked across Renesmee's upper lip.

The ten year-old teenager gladly obliged, allowing her aunt's tongue to massage her own in a masterful manner that made her groan in delight. Nessie combed her fingers through Rose's sun-colored hair, beginning to feel a thrumming waterfall formulate between her legs.

"Mmm," Rosalie hummed, scraping her teeth along Renesmee's eager mouth. Her clit throbbed anxiously, her desire for the younger girl growing rapidly. "You are pure heaven, Nessie," she stated quietly, bringing Nessie's fingers to lightly touch the heat of Rosalie's awaiting pleasure. "Feel that, beautiful? All we have done so far is kiss, and yet I'm already wet for you."

"Then," the hybrid began seductively, stroking the blonde vampire's damp folds, "let me assist you."

Rosalie thrust her weeping pussy hard against the other woman's welcome digits, but soon shoved the dastardly hand far away. "I promise you can play with my pussy later, you naughty seductress," she replied, smacking Nessie's inner thigh, "but right now, I want to play with you."

To emphasize her point, Rosalie kneaded Renesmee's thick breasts, fondling the supple weight of each in both hands. "Nessie, you have such pretty tits—so big and so soft. When Edward isn't around, sometimes all I think about is pinning you down and tasting them. I wonder if you can see how men _and_ women start to undress you with their eyes—not that I can blame them, honestly. You don't even try."

Nessie flushed vibrantly.

Of course, she noticed how horny human would try to get her attention at gas stations or restaurants, by uttering awful pick-up lines or flaunting some body part, a problem Jacob Black always helped her solve. He would come to her rescue, playing the role of the valiant, protective boyfriend, even though he claimed afterward that he preferred Nessie as a friend—words that were like iron daggers to her proud heart. In truth, however, she would have been happy to give her virginity to Jacob instead of Rosalie, but he'd made it known on too many occasions that he was simply uninterested.

With a roll of her golden-brown eyes, Rosalie lowered her mouth on to Renesmee's left breast, sucking on the erect nipple. "Oh, trust me, that stupid dog is beyond attracted to you, sweetheart, but he's not man enough to admit to himself yet." She mewled, the taste of the youngest Cullen was so sweet; Jacob had no idea what he was missing. "But I'm sure he imagines you naked all the time when he's playing his cock in the shower or something. If you saw the way he looks at you, you'd know that it's more than just lust. Still, his loss is my gain, I suppose. Unless you want me to stop...?"

"No!" Renesmee protested, which was a good response because Rosalie wanted to keep going, too. "I just... I don't want to wait for him like this anymore. I have needs like everyone else."

"Sh, sh, sh. You don't have to explain yourself to me," Rosie replied, suckling on the opposite breast now whilst still massaging the other. Nessie slid her knee upward, betwixt the older woman's thighs and made Rosalie's hips gravitate towards the merciless pressure. "You sly, little minx!" she accused playfully, riding Nessie's knee. "God, I just want to fuck you raw!"

Nessie whimpered, mustering up all of her inhuman strength to switch their positions on the mattress. This sudden action caught Rosalie off guard, causing her to gasp. It was wonderful to feel the rough, excited sensation of her goddaugher's warm mouth nipping, sucking, and licking her way from the blonde's perky tits down to her needy cunt, while her hands kneaded Rose's ass.

"Oh, oh, oh, God!" And Rosalie was helpless, relenting power and control to Renesmee, only pleased to when it became evident that two weren't going to make love. They were going to fuck, and fuck hard. "Lick me! Lick my pussy, please! Y-Yes, exactly like that!"

She giggled, a sound so melodically beautiful, Rosalie's arousal increased at the seductive noise. Nessie dragged her tongue faster and faster along the pink slit, burying her face deep into her aunt's slick center, thirsty for the nectar leaking abundantly on to her devouring tongue.

"Ugh-hugh-hugh!" Rosalie cried out wantonly, her stomach muscles tightening already. "So good, baby girl! Don't stop!"

"Come for me," Nessie commanded, tenderly nibbling on Rosalie's nub of fire, earning a grateful yelp. "You want to come for me, don't you? Don't you!"

It was unfair of the half-breed to expect a coherent answer from the overly turned-on strigoi, especially when her vocal chords were otherwise busy expressing their obvious glee at the thorough tongue-fucking she'd been receiving.

Damn it! Of course she wanted to come! Who wouldn't? She couldn't resist the magnetic urge, the magic talent of Renesmee's taste buds dancing sharply along, stroking over Rosalie's slit.

Rosalie pulled vivaciously at the copper ringlets flowing like a russet waterfall out of the half-breed's scalp, knowing all too well that familiar flood of moist bliss pooling around Nessie's tongue.

"Yes, Nessie, yes!" she hissed hysterically, growing hot and dizzy, and curled her toes. "Fuck! Nessie!"

"Was that good for you?" Nessie queried, between small licks of Rosalie's orgasm, proud that she could elicit such a reaction from her new lover. "Oh, dear! What a silly question—I can _taste_ how good it was for you."

There was a strange sensation churning around in the vampire's stomach, listening to the sultry tone of the younger woman's voice ringing in her mind while the scent of sex filled her senses. Her desire for Renesmee replenished instantaneously, hungry for more pleasure.

"I never imagined you could lick my pussy so well," Rosalie panted as Renesmee lied back on the mattress. "You could teach Emmett a few pointers on how to properly eat me out. I'd bet when the time comes around, Jacob's gonna become addicted to that sexy mouth you have—that is if I share you at all. After tonight, I don't think I could ever get enough of you. If anything, now I'm insatiable." Then, she sat up, scooting their groins closer together.

"Mmm," they purred harmonically.

Nessie's eyes fluttered shut when her wet clit rubbed against her aunt's, grinding her hips forward for more friction and started playing with her own tits. Rosalie licked her lips at the sight—seeing the seemingly sexually naïve Cullen tweak and tease her breasts was the best form of erotica yet.

Renesmee emitted a loud whine, falling in love with the astonishing lust she was discovering for sex. "Oh, God! Rosie...!"

Rosalie's palms slipped between their cunts, dipping her masterful middle finger up and down Nessie's tight slight until she found the jackpot—the exact button that could make any girl go bananas, and she then tenderly pressed the clit, earning a pleasured moan from Nessie yet again. But the Nessie's jerked her hips away suddenly, when her godmother traveled further south to her entrance.

"No, don't, Rosalie!" she yelped with guilty, chocolate brown orbs. "You can't..."

Rosalie would have stopped her advances together, aware of just how intimate _that_ place for a reluctant virgin. "I'm so sorry, Renesmee. Was this—was this a mistake? Should we stop?"

"No!" she denied frenziedly. Her body ached immeasurably still for Rosalie, but there were still areas she was hesitant to venture to. "I loved—_love_ eat you out, but..."

Rosalie clocked on, upon noting Renesmee's sheepish blush. "You want to stay faithful to Jacob in some sort of way, right?" Rosalie inquired rhetorically, trailing her fingers up and down her niece's slender stomach, and Nessie nodded thrice. She begun moving their groins together once more. "There—how about this? How does that feel, baby?"

Nessie rolled her neck, exhaling sharply. "Incredible. Mmm,"

The blonde pounded her clit into Nessie's harder. "And that?"

Suddenly, Renesmee's voice box would not cooperate; the only audible sounds escaping were unintelligible groans and wails. The feeling coursing and pumping scrumptiously through her pussy was phenomenal, and it built uncontrollably in the pit of gut.

She fell on her back, her tits jiggling and her chaotic bronze ringlets splayed all over Rosalie's pillow. Her knees wobbled, and thrust her pubic bone further into the gratifying fervency.

"R-Rosalie! Oh, please!" Renesmee begged gaspingly, grasping at her ass and made Rosalie ride her pussy faster and harder. "Oh, shit! Oh, fuck yes! Rosalie! _Rosalie_!"

"Yes, that's it—unravel for me, sweetheart. Scream my name! Let me be the one to first make you come!"

Their vaginae slammed together in a syncopated rhythm, both women screaming each others name now, and thus caused the walls to quiver. Nessie believed her core to be practically melting, her stomach muscles clenching painfully. Finally, with her hips rolling up and down, she reached that sweet, sweet oblivion, and Rosalie followed not too longer after; her body collapsed exhaustively on top of Renesmee. Again, the lovers encountered one another in a soft kiss.

"God..." Renesmee snuggled into the nape of Rosalie's neck, purring like a full lioness. "That was awesome!"

"Was?" Rosalie repeated in query, arching a single brow. She traced her tongue along each crimson lips. "I am not finished with you yet. We've only gotten started."


End file.
